A Candle in the Darkest Hour
by For the Kingdom
Summary: Doc Ock finds the Lord through overhearing a church service. Now,will he be able to handle the responsobilities? Will his days of torment be at an end?
1. An Emptiness Inside

Hi again. This is just a story that's been nagging at the back of my mind for forever it feels like. I really feel like I'm supposed to write this. Don't forget to review. You don't have to like the story, but it would make me a little more confident.

P.S. Yes, I do indeed try to keep flames out of my review box, but I don't mind criticism. There's a difference between flames and constructive criticism.

Flame: It stunk! I hated it!

Constructive criticism: It was good but a little too weird for me.

Ok? Do you see what I'm saying? I don't mind criticism. It helps me grow as a writer. But flames don't help anyone. Yes you do have freedom of speech, but try to keep sensative about other people reading it. (there may be younger or more sensative readers) Thanks! ..

* * *

Monster. That was the word he described himself as; something out to do evil for the fun of it. He had tried to overcome the arms before, but had failed. Now, he was just their puppet, taking the credit and guilt of the tentacles actions upon himself. 

And through it all, they continue to tell him that it's all right, that it was meant to happen, that it wasn't his fault. How wrong he knew they were in their fake sympathy as they patted his back.

Doc Ock now wandered the streets aimlessly committing crimes here and there. He didn't know anything to be cheerful anymore. He just felt forgotten and betrayed. Doc Ock felt an emptiness inside that he couldn't understand and, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't fill in.

It was like a hole in the center of his very being, the small tear in who he was. In the beginning, he ignored it, for it was so small. But, as the months grew longer and into years, it had grown so large that it was the only thing he could think of now.

Dr. Octavious sat on the edge of the clock tower in the center of the city gazing out over the buildings. He always went up there when he needed time to think or when something was bothering him. The doctor stared at nothing in particular as he mumbled to himself.

"Why am I a monster?" He asked himself. Doc Ock looked at one of his tentacles and it cocked its head as if trying to understand his question. "What makes me who I am?"

The tentacles all threw out answers in his head although he really wasn't asking them. "What is keeping me form happiness? Why does my heart feel shattered all the time?"

_We're sorry, but we don't know why you feel this way._

"I do." Doc Ock looked up at them angry. "You're the reason for all of this!" he yelled. "You. Because of you, my wife's gone!!! Because of you, I'm a wanted man!!! Because of you, I'm miserable!!!" Doc Ock stood up and looked over the edge with red, swollen eyes. Tears streamed down his face and dripped off of his chin over the edge, "And because of you, I'm going to end my life." He finished barely being able to speak. Doc Ock tipped himself off of the side, but the arms held onto the building preventing his fall.

"Leave me alone!" he cried. "I don't want to live any more! Just let me die! Let me die, please just let me die..." he continued to plead through sobbing as the tentacles climbed down the side and along the ground. Doc Ock wiped his tears away with his sleeve and snapped out of it. People stood out of his way as he walked on the bottom tentacles through the crowded street.

_Where are we going?_

"Somewhere I can think." He replied.

_But what was wrong with the clock tower? _

"It held too many memories." He said bluntly. Doc Ock climbed to the top of a building and spotted a billboard advertising a perfume. It said that that perfume was the only thing you needed to be happy.

"As if it were that simple." Doc Ock commented looking at the picture. "Just by a bottle of perfume, and all your problems will go away."

_How do you know? Have you ever boughten a bottle?_ The top right tentacle asked playfully.

"I don't feel like jokes today." Dr. Octavious said gravely. He looked across the buildings and sighed. "I'm never going to fit in, am I? I'll always be hated...no one could love me...not anymore..."

* * *

Well there you go. The first chapter. Yah, I know, it's really gloomy and kinda boring. But I had to set the background sometime or another. I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Again, don't forget to review! 


	2. A Newfound Light

Here's he next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

The next day, Sunday morning, Doc Ock was at a diner having breakfast. His tentacles were under his coat so that no one would see them. Considering how he felt this morning, he really didn't feel up to a worldwide panic over a little metal.

The doctor was leisurely eating his scrambled eggs trying to relax after the last few days.

_We're getting tired, could you hurry up? We want to come out!_

"Just a little more time, I need to calm down." He assured them. His tentacles slowly came out of his coat. Doc Ock didn't notice until the couple in front of him looked up fearfully. He peeked over his shoulder and saw one of the arms. Doc Ock turned his head back around and laid it down on the table. "I told you to stay in my coat." He mumbled annoyed. They came out all the way and turned towards him.

Everyone one in view of him stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at him. "Yes, I'm done." Dr. Octavious answered the inaudible voices as he stood up. As soon as he did, the people in their seats tried to run out of the restaurant but the mass of them was blocking the doorway.

"Call the police!" Someone yelled. The cashier swiped the phone from its stand and began dialing the numbers for the police station.

Dr. Octavious rolled his eyes at the people's reactions and looked up. They two top tentacles tore a hole in the roof. The bottom ones lifted him up and climbed out. He reached the outside and found that the police he surrounded the building.

A police officer noticed Doc Ock on the roof and tapped another one on the shoulder. This one pulled out his gun and began shooting at him.

A bullet just missed him and he shot his head around comprehending how close that had been. Doc Ock began climbing a neighbor building quickly trying to escape the firing gunshots. He reached to top of the building and his tentacle grabbed onto another one. The police continued to shoot as he climbed up the white, steep church roof. Doc Ock climbed over the top which offered a little shelter.

He sat down to catch his breath and heard a faint mumbling from inside the church. He didn't know why, but it interested him, and he climbed down the side to a cracked stain glass window. The preacher's voice was now well in range and Doc Ock listened.

"You must be born again. You must! It is the only way to achieve true happiness. Jesus died for you; He gave his life for you to have the opportunity to be saved. Shouldn't you take this chance?" the preacher paused as he opened his Bible. "John 3:16 says that 'God gave His only Son-"

_Come on. We need to get going._

Doc Ock hushed them and continued to listen intently.

"'That whosoever believes in Him, should not perish, but have everlasting life.' And that speaks for itself." The pastor glanced at the clock and then back at the congregation.

_This is stupid._

"Yes, you're probably right." Doc Ock answered them without very much thought to their question.

"We're going to pray and, if you are here today and you aren't saved, I especially encourage you to participate." The preacher bowed his head. Doc Ock assumed that this was how you prayed, so he did also. "Father, I ask you to come into my life. And I ask that you forgive me of my sins, for you alone are what can save me. I want to be your child. And will follow after you, unitl the day I die, and come to live with you. Amen." The preacher finished.

Doc Och mentally repeated everything the preacher said. "Amen." Doc Ock finished. He opened his eyes and felt awkward, intrigued, confused, delighted, scared, interested, and guilty all at once. He felt as if he did something right for once, though he didn't know why. What could have praying a little prayer done? He still didn't understand the meaning of the preacher's actions. He was smart, he knew that the phrase, "Amen" was a word derived from the Hebrew language meaning, "So be it", but he didn't understand the spirituality behind it. He felt a strange power in him that he had never felt before.

Doc Ock looked down and saw many people file out from the doors. They all seemed to glow with an inner light. He couldn't hear anymore than mumbles, but knew that they were Christians. There were people there of all ages; not just elderly ones as Doc Ock had imagined.

He didn't linger for more than five minutes before climbing down the opposite side of the large church.

_You don't really believe all that nonsense, do you?_

"I'm not sure yet." Doc Ock replied.

He reached the ground and the tentacles went into his coat.

_Why do we have to go under your coat?_

"The police are over here, remember? It'll be easier to slip away if I don't have four extra arms." He answered walking briskly down the sidewalk. Doc Ock made his way down the streets. He turned to a side street and stopped. Doc Ock looked around cautiously. The tentacles shot out of his coat and he began walking in long strides on the bottom ones.

By the time he made it into the right neighborhood, the sun was setting displaying beautiful colors that painted the sky; but his mind was too full to notice it. Dr. Octavious stopped in front of a house, his old house, and pulled his house key out of his pocket. It surprised him that he still had the key after everything that had happened. Doc Ock unlocked the door and it swung open. Immediately, memories flooded him. Memories of happiness, the lab, marriage, innocence, Rosie. Everything seemed to boil down to her now a day. He stepped inside; it was like stepping through a door in time. On the refrigerator were many sticky-notes of grocery lists, cold fusion notes, or a little message left by Rosie when Otto didn't get home from the lab until 3 in the morning simply saying she loved him.

Doc Ock glanced over at the wall and saw a picture of him by his newly invented tentacles with Rosie. How excited he had been that day, completely blind as to what horrible thing would occur. Why did she have to die? She, of all people! Why couldn't someone form the audience have died instead? Someone he never knew?

_I wish I had someone to talk to_. He thought searching the room with his eyes for a clue of a person to talk with. Doc Ock walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

_You could talk to us._

"No, talking to you only gets me into trouble." He commented.

_That's not funny._

"It wasn't supposed to be." He replied. Doc Ock looked at the nightstand and saw a Bible. Rosie brought it with her when they moved in. He never read it, but she did. Otto leaned over and grabbed it from the shelf. He opened it to the New Testament and it fell on John 16:24. "'Until now you have asked nothing in My name. Ask, and you will receive, that your joy may be full.'" He read out loud in mumbles.

Dr. Octavious looked up from the Holy book and closed his eyes and bowed his head still with signs of unsertainty. "God, I'm very new to this and, I...I'm probably not doing this right, but I need someone to talk to that won't run from me." He took a deep breath. "I lost someone very dear to me a year or two ago and it still hurts inside. I tell myself to remember the good times and not the bad. But, I think about all of the good times we had together, and things that we did and it always leads up to the night she died, the night I killed her. I guess I didn't really take her life like a murderer would, I could never bear to do that, but the monster I created did.

"That is the only thing I have thought about for those two years besides the loneliness inside, but that was taken away this morning. And I just ask you, please take my pain away. I'm pretty sure it's all right to ask so. I don't know how to close prayer properly, but I do know the ending, so it will have to do for now. I hope you don't mind. Amen." He finished.

_Why were you talking to the air?_

"I wasn't." he said setting the Bible on the bed.

_Then whom were you talking to?_

"The Lord...my...my friend." He replied untying his shoes. Doc Ock slipped them off and took his hat and sunglasses off. He tossed them on the floor and unzipped his coat.

_You've made a friend? But you haven't even talked to anyone._

"It's hard to explain."

_Why?_

"Because I don't fully understand it myself."

_Then how do you know that he or she is your friend?_

"I don't exactly. It isn't logic; it's more like a feeling...a feeling that I'm doing something right for once. I don't even know if I'm talking to a real source, but Rosie was so interested in it that it has to be more than superstision."

_Why couldn't it be? She could have been consumed in a superstition._

"But you don't know Rosie the way I did. She wasn't superstitious about anything. She was even confident about things that I was a little nervous about....I feel that I need to learn more about it. It's like a nagging apitite at the back of my mind."

The tentacles scrunched up to his back and he slipped his coat off. They stretched out again as he tossed his coat on the floor also. He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed.

_What are you doing?_

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Doc Ock replied.

_From what? Talking to air?_

Doc Ock ignored this rude comment and dosed off to sleep.


	3. A Rude Awakening

Here's the next chapter! And thanks to all of you who are reading this.

**SSBFreak: **Yah, I'm glad when I meet another Christian on Fanfiction also. It makes me feel more secure. And if you have a good religious story in your head, go ahead and write one! No one's stopping you. They're not going to remove it. Some may not like it, but if you feel that you really need to write it, go ahead and do it. I was horribly nervous about putting this up, and I didn't like my very first reviews, but now, I feel better knowing that there are people out there who supports you.

**Tempest in Blue: **about the sermon, it was the end. I can't type out an entire sermon! It'll bore my readers and I'm too lazy! :)

**Agent Silver: **Yes, it is nice that Otto's praying. No, I haven't seen the Passion of the Christ. I'm not allowed to see it either; although my mom saw it. I don't think I'd be able to handle it. Just thinking about the crucifiction gives me goose bumps. Maybe in a few years to come.

* * *

The next morning, Doc Ock was awoken by voices in the kitchen. He pushed the covers out of the way and sat up. Dr. Octavious scratched his head and stood up. He walked tiredly to the kitchen and found a man in a business suit with a middle-aged couple. 

They all stopped talking as soon as they saw him. "You said this house was vacant." The lady said to the man in the business suit.

"It is. Or, at least it was." He answered. The man turned back to Doc Ock, "I'm sorry sir, is this your house?"

"Yes this is my house!" Doc Ock exclaimed. He couldn't believe that these people just waltzed into his house and were auctioning it off! He looked at one of the tentacles, "No. Don't even try that with me." He said the arm.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the lady, "I thought they were fake!" the three stepped back heeding to the woman's discovery. They all looked about to cry, or faint, or something.

Doc Ock hadn't moved from his position. He had gotten used to this routine. Doc Ock walked casually past them to his refrigerator and opened it. He took out a carton of milk. His tentacles all spread out and got a different thing. The top right one grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, the top left one took the toaster out from the pantry, the bottom right one grabbed two pieces of bread, and the last one grabbed a spoon and cereal. The top left tentacle set the toaster down on the counter and plugged it in.

"I wonder what horrible thing he's doing." The businessman whispered to the other man.

"I'm making breakfast. That's the horrible task I am working at this moment." Doc Ock replied annoyed that so many people expected him to rip them apart as soon as they encounter him. After a pause, he turned around to face them, "You still here?" they all ran out of the house and down the street.

The bottom right arm put the toast in the toaster, the top right one set the bowl down on the table, and the bottom left one poured cereal into it and stuck the spoon in. Doc Ock poured the milk into the bowl and sat down at the table with his meal.

"I wonder how many that makes." He sighed and took a bite of his cereal. Doc Ock began to think through the pastor's words spoken yesterday. "What did the preacher mean by, 'Needing to be born again'? He couldn't possibly mean that literally," he reasoned. Doc Ock took another bite and got up. He walked to his bedroom, grabbed the Bible, and sat in his chair again and opened it up. He began reading it.

_Why are you reading that?_

"If that passage about prayer was correct, I want to see what else is in here." Doc Ock replied flipping through the pages. A certain verse stuck out to him: I Kings 19:14, the second half. "...I alone am left. And they seek to take my life." Doc Ock stared at this sentence for quite some time.

_This is ridiculous. _The top right tentacle grabbed for the Bible.

Doc Ock pushed it out of the way and it fell on the floor turning the pages. He bent down to pick it up and read the verse that it turned to; Matthew 28:20, "'...And lo, I am with you always, even to the end of the age.'" He mumbled part of the verse out loud. (He never really did read things out loud clearly unless stating it to someone.) "But how?" he asked looking around. "How could that be? I've never seen Him." The Scripture confused doc Ock.

_Why are you thinking on that book so much?_

"Because I have a strong feeling that 'this book' is the key to happiness."

_No, Spiderman's the one who ruined your project, Spiderman's the one who could have, but didn't save Rosie. Getting revenge on SpiderMan is what will make you happy. It's what you've wanted to do ever since you met him._

"But how long will it last? I've tried my chances down that road for a long time, and the only thing that I found was that murder, no matter how much you hated the person, doesn't make you feel better about anything." He said getting up. Doc Ock walked over to the calendar hung up on the wall. "I saw a banner on the wall stating a church picnic this upcoming Saturday." He said marking the date on the calendar with his crisp, messy, handwriting. He circled what he had written a couple times ensuring that it would catch his eye.

_You aren't seriously thinking of going, are you?_

"Don't worry! I'll be practically invisible. No one will recognize me." Doc Ock assured the tentacles. "I want to observe what these Christians are like first hand."

* * *

There it is! The next chapter! Sorry he didn't get out of his home today, I've been writing the chapters too short...maybe I'll add some into the chapters to come to spice it up more. Anyway, don't forget to review! 


	4. The Picnic

A/N: Whoa...I didn't expect to really get any support. I was hoping for some but, wow. I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story and for those of you who really aren't, I hope you'll become more interested as it progresses. I really enjoy reading my reviews, so send them in! Also, if you ask a question in one of your reviews, I will answer it(or answer you at least) in my author's note.

* * *

Doc Ock, wearing his dark brown coat, sunglasses, and hat, walked onto the grass of the park where the picnic was being held. The arms were under his coat reluctantly. It was a beautiful sunny day and wearing his long dark coat and sunglasses, sadly, made him stick out like a demon in a city of angels.

The park was covered with people of all ages. Children ran around playing games and laughing. Doc Ock was careful to not be noticed or recognized; he simply wanted to observe from the back. The tentacles began talking in his head. He shushed them and continued walking.

"Hey," a man around twenty-nine or thirty nudged his shoulder. "Great Doc Ock costume! Where'd you get it?" he asked as he put his arm on Doc Ock's shoulder.

Doc Ock peered down at the man's drink. He knew it was punch, but he was certain that the man was being too friendly to be sober.

"Where'd you get it?" he asked again cheerfully.

The touching was too much for Doc Ock. He slowly lowered the man's arm off of his shoulder. "Uh, I made it." He replied walking ahead.

The man ran to catch up with him. He grabbed Dr. Octavious' arm and began talking again. "That's funny. Talk about coincidence or what?" Doc Ock looked disgustedly at his arm cemented into the man's firm grasp. He looked back at the man. "Just a few years ago I saw this guy in an elevator who said he made himself a super hero costume also. Is it like a fad going around?" he asked.

"Yah, it's a fad." Doc Ock replied not really giving much thought into the question.

"Maybe I should make myself a super-something costume." The man mused.

"You do that." Doc Ock encouraged pulling his arm away and walking on.

A fairly large woman skipped up and hugged him. Doc Ock had failed to understand what compelled all of these people he didn't even know to run up and grab him in some disgustingly kind way. "Why hello!" the woman exclaimed squeezing him harder. "I haven't seen you around. Are you a first-timer?" she let go of him. Dr. Octavious cocked his head confusedly. "New. Are you new to the church?" she clarified.

"Oh yes. I'm a...uh...new." He replied straightening his coat and hat.

"What church did you attend before?" she asked.

"I...uh...I'm new to the whole thing."

"Oh...I see. Well, that's alright, you'll learn the ropes soon enough." The woman assured him. Then tentacles shifted under Doc Ock's coat. "What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Doc Ock asked back.

"That rustle...it sounds like it's from under your coat." The woman replied peering over his shoulder.

Doc Ock took a few steps back nervously, "Oh...that. That's nothing. I'm on a new medicine that helps my joints reposition because, you know, I get those cyropractic problems with my vertebrae and falangies, and I guess it's kicking in." he said off the top of his head.

"Yah." She nodded giving him a look of discust. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope I'll see you at the church tomorrow. By the way, I'm Betty." She held out her hand.

"Otto." Doc Ock shook it and began walking. "That was close. Now, stay put before you blow our cover." He scolded the arms.

"Oh, there's a sense test going on right now. Do you want to play? Before you answer, here's how it works: One person sits on a stool and the other pushes his or her back with a finger. The person sitting down has to guess which finger poked him or her." The lady offered.

"No, I don't think-"

"It's fun! Come on!" she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the setup. She sat him down and he decided that he'd probably draw more attention to himself if he refused, so he played.

"Ok, ready?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever." Doc Ock replied boredly.

The woman poked him with her finger but hit the piece of machinery running up his back, "Oops, I think you forgot to take the price tag out of your coat. I'll just snap it for you." The woman assured Doc Ock cheerfully reaching down his coat for the tag.

Doc Ock panicked; he knew what she had found. "No, wait. I, uh, want to keep it there." He said. His little explanation was pathetic, but it was the best he could come up with.

"Ok, I just want to see where you got this coat. It's very becoming." She said trying to get the neckpiece off.

Doc Ock cringed in pain as she pulled. "Hm." The woman said. She looked down his coat to see what the "price tag" was caught on. "OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT IS ON YOUR NECK?!" she screamed. This got people's attention.

Doc Ock saw everyone staring at him and Betty, "Nothing! Nothing is on my neck!" he snapped.

"Yes there is! Come see!" she exclaimed. People gathered to observe when he jumped up defensively. Out of reflex, the tentacles shot out and snapped. Everyone gasped at once and he didn't know what to do. Here he was, in front of hundreds of people with four mechanical arms out his back, and he couldn't do anything about it. Lacking a good plan, Doc Ock got up onto his bottom tentacles and walked through the park. As soon as he moved, the people began screaming and running in circles (figuratively. Not literally). Doc Ock paid no attention to them and continued walking.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He arrived home and sat on his bed. No matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to cause panic. Doc Ock had gotten to trust and believe in God that He would provide for him when he needed it. But after that incident, he wondered if God cared about him or even existed. If that was what Christians got in return for their loyalty, then he didn't want to have any part in it.

* * *

There it is! I'll have the next chapter up shortly. Probably tomorrow or the next day. Again, don't forget to review! 


	5. The Hospital

**Agent Silver:** Hm...tentacles for a purpose...I'll have to use that theory later in the story...Thanks!

**Pappy: **Yah, Doc Ock confessing his sins to a priest would be priceless. But these Christians I'm talking about are Prodistants, as am I. But Doc Ock confessing his sins would be pretty neat!

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was now December fifth; three months from the picnic incident. Doc Ock hadn't been attending church or reading the Bible. In fact, he had gone back to his past life style, living as a felon. The emptiness had come back and he was still broken from Rosie's death. This made him especially angry for he knew he prayed to be freed from that torture, and still wasn't.

Doc Ock was mad at everyone. Everyone but Rosie who he felt was, and always had been, his angel. He was mad at God for not helping him in his time of need. He was mad at Spider-man for not saving his wife when he could have. He was mad at the press for printing a reputation for him in the newspaper. He was mad at the people of New York City for misunderstanding him and screaming whenever he walked by. But most of all, he was mad at himself for creating and becoming something for them to scream about.

The doctor was filled with hate, which he had been taking out in parking towers. Doc Ock had smashed innumerable cars to let loose his rage.

He threw a pickup truck onto another smaller car with his immensely powerful limbs. A woman and three small children were in that car that was crushed he soon found out when he heard high-pitched screams. As soon as the dust settled, he realized what he had done and ran to the stacked cars. With his top tentacles, he threw the truck off and found three dead children and a middle-aged mother. In one of the children's hands lay a small cloth doll.

Doc Ock picked it up and toyed with it staring blankly at it. He had never felt this guilty for slaying innocent people before. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced for a long time considering people he didn't know.

Doc Ock threw the doll down to the floor and hit his head on a concrete post. "Why do I do this?" he asked through his teeth. "Why?!" Doc Ock yelled throwing his top left tentacle at the concrete pole. It began to deteriorate causing the upper deck to rumble. Doc Ock glanced up at it nervously and it began to collapse. "No!" he yelled running for the far-off edge. Doc Ock almost made it to the edge when a large slab of concrete fell. Dr. Octavious gasped and it hit pummeling him to the ground.

He didn't move in the least bit. The only things visible were the tips of his fingers, the grabbers of his tentacles, and one of his shoes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Doc Ock woke up. What surprised him was that he woke up; he didn't expect to. And when he did, he was in a hospital. Doc Ock was wearing hospital clothing and had a bandage wrapped around his head. He had an IV in his lower arm, a neck brace, a breating tube up his nose, and was hooked up to a heart monitor. Every time that thing beeped, it sent a striek of pain through his aching head.

Doc Ock was drowsy and light headed because of the chemicals that were being injected into him by the IV tube. With an effort, he turned his head towards the doorway and observed patients walking back and forth. Doc Ock noticed Harry Osborn in a business suit walk by his door off to ask a patient some questions. Doc Ock tried to call him into the room but nothing left his mouth but wheezing because a rib had stabbed into his windpipe during the accident.

Dr. Octavious hurt all the way down from his pounding headache, to his broken leg, but he knew that he had to get out before the authorities realized that he was conscious and came in to check on him.

He wearily grabbed the wires attached to his chest with his bottom right tentacle and detached them. With another tentacle, Doc Ock also yanked out his IV. The heart monitor declared that his heartbeat was streamline and let loose an annoying beep that echoed around the room.

Doc Ock drowsily slid out of bed and walked the best he could (although rather clumsily) on his bottom tentacles towards the doorway. The fluid in the IV container had been so strong that now, without it, he felt his body grow weaker and weaker with each stride. Finally, he couldn't support his own weight anymore and fell to the ground with a loud, metallic thump. (the arms fell too.)

A doctor walking by heard the noise and curiously walked into the room. He saw the unconscious body lying on the floor in front of him. The doctor gathered a handful of nurses to help him get the patient back up onto the bed.

He hooked him back up to the heart monitor and stuck an IV into his arm. The doctor covered him up with the thin hospital sheets and left the room.

Doc Ock slept through a couple days lying there. During that time, the doctors and nurses did an amount of tests on him to study the arms but were careful not to disturb any healing body parts; which proved to be challenging given that most of his body was injured and repairing itself.

One morning he opened his eyes and saw Rosie at his bedside. "Rosie? Rosie." He whispered. Doc Ock slowly reached out with his hand and grabbed his wife's hand. He smiled lovingly at the figure. He felt so relieved to have her back again.

"I'm sorry mister, I'm not Rosie." A masculine voice answered. Doc Ock opened his eyes more as the vision deteriorated. A frail man in a pastor uniform was holding his hand concernedly.

Doc Ock pulled it away startled at the reality view. He scooted away a little trying not to touch the kindly pastor.

"I've come to tell you the good news incase you've never heard it." The pastor said taking out his small, black Bible. "My name's Pastor Marvin incase you want to get to know me better."

"I don't." Doc Ock said struggling with quietness. (his windpipe's still punctured.)

Pastor Marvin heard Otto's remark and pulled a chair up to his bedside. He sat down in it and opened his Bible. "John 3:16 says that God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son that whosoever believes in Him shall not perish, but have everlasting life. Doesn't that sound appealing?" he asked in a soft, caring tone. The tone he was using reminded Doc Ock of the tone you would use with a small child.

"No, it doesn't." Doc Ock stated coldly.

"Don't you realize what will happen if you don't accept Jesus as your Lord and Savior?" The pastor exclaimed.

The tentacles perked up as Doc Ock became conscious of the man's attitude. "There's no need to become excited." He stated without the least bit of enthusiasm.

"Yes there is!" Pastor Marvin exclaimed. "He is the reason. He is the reason of happiness!"

"Oh really? He is the reason I'm still in pain. He is the reason I'm here right now breathing through a tube. Now, ask yourself: Does this seem like a wonderful haven provided by God? I don't think so." Doc Ock stated getting a hint of his own voice back.

"No, you don't understand. God is a loving and caring God. He never causes us pain or suffering. He wants us to prosper and be happy! That's why He has given us this choice between life and death. Jesus said Himself: choose life! You need to choose Him or else!" Pastor Marvin exclaimed.

Doc Ock grabbed him with one of his tentacles and lifted him into the air. "Or else what? Hm?"

"Or else you'll burn in hell!" He answered. A two-foot blade stuck out of another one and came closer to the pastor. The pastor seemed to have no fear of him. "And you will be tortured beyond your imagination for all eternity!"

This statement made Doc Ock angry. He sent the blade for the pastor's stomach.

"And I don't want that to happen to you." Pastor Marvin finished lovingly. His voice didn't reflect anything leading to buttering-up. He was speaking the truth despite what was about to happen.

He stopped the blade two inches before hitting the man after hearing those words. "You-- you don't?" he asked numbly.

"No, I don't." He replied.

Doc Ock had never heard something like that before told to him. Everyone that he had met had wanted the worst torture for him. No one had ever cared about him; no one had ever been worried for his sake. The pastor's words touched him as he lowered him to the ground.

The arm let go of him and the pastor straightened his coat not the least bit rattled. "What do you say? Do you want to go on this well worth journey with me?" he asked.

Doc Ock wasn't sure of what to answer; half wanted to, half didn't. Also, he had his pride to uphold. "I'll think about it." He replied casually.

"Ok." The pastor said with a warm smile. He grabbed his Bible from the floor and walked out of the hospital room lightly closing the door behind him.

Doc Ock stared puzzled at the door. How dare he bring up Christianity after what it had done to him! How dare that pastor simply walk in and act so kind. How dare he lie about loving him!

The more Doc Ock thought about it, the angrier he became. He was tempted to tear the door from its hinges and throw the next person to walk by it out of the window. Doc Ock breathed in and out a couple times to calm down; his body couldn't take that kind of stress yet. He began to think: What if the pastor was serious? Was he? Could he have really loved him knowing exactly who he was? Didn't he know everything that he had done? Surely, he knew of his horrible reputation.

"The man was probably insane." Doc Ock assured himself trying to kill his hopes of anything higher than a good night sleep.

_Yes, he was obviously crazy. No one in their right mind wouldn't be afraid of being speared through the heart by us. _

"I guess not." Doc Ock said with a depressed sigh. His tentacles fixed the covers and fluffed his pillow. He was about to go to sleep when a doctor came in accompanied by two men in business suits and a nurse.

He sat up, "What do you want?" he asked defensively.

The doctor and nurse were cheerful, the two men in suits were the opposite. "We just came in to check on how you're healing." The doctor replied pulling down the covers. He began unlatching Doc Ock's semi-removable cast extending down from his knee to his foot.

"Who are they?" Doc Ock asked eying the other two.

"They're from the CIA. They're observing to make sure you haven't been causing us any trouble." The doctor replied opening the cast up. Doc Ock cringed as the doctor touched his skin lightly. "Hm...your bone seems to be replacing its tissues properly." He mused. "Cindy, would you fix that neck brace for me?"

The nurse began to open up Doc Ock's neck brace while the doctor latched up his leg. The doctor walked over to his assistant peering over her shoulder. He took his index finger and thumb and lightly lifted the edge of the bandage off of his head. He cringed at the sight of the wound. "That head injury's going to keep you here a while. Cindy, I'll take it over from here. Could you grab my paperwork, please?" he asked inspecting Doc Ock's neck.

"Sure." She replied walking to the small entable and grabbing the doctor's clipboard, began walking back to him. "Here you go." She said but tripped on a cord. The clipboard went flying through the air and fell into Doc Ock's damaged throat.

Doc Ock gasped in pain and, without thinking, stuck a blade through the young nurse. He threw her at the doctor and the two other men breaking open a glass capsule containing a dangerous chemical in it. The broken glass fell on the three unconscious men and one dead woman. It cut them and the ones still living died.

Doc Ock threw the clipboard to the ground angrily and looked up at the pile of victims in front of him. His eyes widened as he came back to reality. He realized that his tentacle-enhanced temper had gotten the best of him again.

Doc Ock got out of bed as quickly as he could and limped to the people. He began checking each one individually for a sign of life. He got through the three men with no luck and went on to the girl. Doc Ock paused gazing at the giant hole through her stomach. He felt along the edge of it thoughtfully and looked up at the blade, still bloody from the murder.

Doc Ock was tired of this routine; it had happened countless times. He glanced at the window, his means of escape. Doc Ock ripped out his IV again, the wires attached to his chest, and the tube that he was breathing through. He removed the bandage from his head thinking in his mind that it was healed enough. Doc Ock also removed his neck brace and threw it to the floor. He did consider taking off the brace from his leg, but felt that he'd fair better with it than without it.

Dr. Octavious got up on his bottom tentacles and climbed out the window. He climbed up the wall and over the roof. He wasn't physically crying, but his heart was ripped to shreds. Doc Ock still failed to find what made him feel so guilty when he killed innocent people. He used to have this feeling, but had lost it for he had done it so many times. Why did he feel so guilty? What, in his life, had changed so dramatically that it caused him to have an opposite reaction to death?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Looks like Otto's finally growing a concious, or a bigger one at least. Hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next one up sooner than this one. I've been dry in my writing over the weekend. I couldn't find anything to write! Anyway, don't forget to review!


	6. The Service on Sunday Morning

A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry this chapter's up so late. Only a few chapters left! 2 or 3. 4 Tops. If everything goes alright, and nothing comes up that needs to be explained, it'll be finished in two. Anyway, don't forget to review!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"The infamous Doc Ock has once again struck. He escaped the New York City hospital killing a doctor, nurse, and two CIA agents who were only there to help him. Where has Spiderman been during these crimes, and will this madman ever be stopped?" Doc Ock turned the TV off to stop the newscaster's annoying words.

He sat down in a wooden chair with a red cushion to think. Doc Ock had been doing a lot of thinking over the past four weeks or so; asking himself hard questions for anyone to answer. "I can't decide which is harder. Living with Christ, or without Him." He thought out loud placing a bag of ice on his forehead.

_We think that you were better off without Him. He didn't do anything for you._

"No, He didn't." Doc Ock agreed.

_It's not like He gave you liberty from any pain or suffering._

"I guess not." He agreed again.

_If He really cared, He'd leave you alone._

"Maybe," Doc Ock said.

_Not once did He ever leave you alone!_

"You're right." He said realizing the opposed message by the tentacles.

_He didn't give you much choice; be with Him or be miserable. _

"No, no He didn't."

_So you're getting what we're saying?_

"Yes, I get what you're saying," Doc Ock said standing up, "I need to do what I have to do."

_Yes!_

"I need to accomplish and understand what I need to,"

_Yes!_

"And nothing's going to keep me away from that church service." He said determined. The tentacles withdrew as if to say, "huh?" "This time, I'm going to be part of the service." He declared.

_But we will scare them all away._

"That's where you're wrong. It just so happens that I have a suit in my closet. I bought it 10 years after I was out of college for a reunion. Hopefully, I haven't gained too much weight."

_You haven't._

How do you know? You haven't seen the suit, you haven't eyes, and you don't know what the estimated border between normal and overweight is. But, it is sweet of you to say so anyway." He concluded with a smile.

Doc Ock ran to the bedroom. He opened up the closed to look at his few pieces of clothing; all of Rosie's clothes were in there also. Otto never bought clothes for himself, except on those special occasions when Rosie insisted he needed a new suit. But that doesn't mean he didn't go shopping for clothes. He always went out to buy clothes for his wife. In fact, he was more familiar with the ladies' section in most stores than the men's. Once in a while, Rosie would make him go to the men's section and buy a nice shirt or pants, and he would, but not on his free will. Otto was very much a, need-or-no person. When he did buy himself clothing on his own will, he was buying a lab coat, lab goggles, or an undershirt for testing his tentacles on.

Doc Ock grabbed a gray suit from his closet and held it in front of himself in the mirror. "Surprisingly, I think it'll fit." He said to himself. He glanced at the reflection of the clock on the nightstand in the mirror. "When does the service start, do you remember?" he asked the arms.

_We don't know when it started, but we do know when we got there: 11:27 A.M. _

"Then it probably started around ten. The preacher summed his sermon up which means it ends at 11:30. So, it starts at ten and ends at 11:30. I can make that, I have fifteen whole minutes."

Doc Ock changed into his suit and combed his hair. He brushed his teeth and examined himself in the mirror a second time. He had to admit, he had forgotten what he looked like with a suit on and his hair combed. Doc Ock looked like everyone else, except for the four metal tentacles out his back.

"You need to get under there." He told the tentacles.

_We can't. Your coat is too snug. _

_We didn't mean that in an insulting way!_

"I know. Well, any suggestions as to how I'm supposed to get in there then?" Doc Ock asked the tentacles.

_We could get in there how we always enter places. We need to tear through the door._

_Because nothing will stand in our way!_

_Not even doors!!_

The tentacles seemed different than Doc Ock would have pictured. They each had a distinct personality instead of just one mind controlling all of them. The most annoying thing to witness was when they argued. They all would fight in his head and he couldn't do anything about it. They usually tried to comfort him (because he needed a lot of comforting) and three out of ten times they succeeded. But they had gotten worse at it. It seemed like they only had a few comforting thoughts and used them over and over.

These thoughts were usually lead up to with revenge on Spiderman, because Doc Ock didn't like him, nor his tentacles, so it seemed the likely topic for discussion. Doc Ock glanced at himself in the mirror again, "I'll just have to take my chances. If I wear my coat, I'll stick out like a sore thumb. If I don't wear it, I'll still stick out like a sore thumb."

_But we can't hide under your coat for a whole hour and a half!_

"You'll have to do your best." Otto said with very little compassion for the appendages. He dressed back into his coat and slipped his hat on. That morning wasn't horribly bright so he didn't wear his sunglasses. Otto examined himself in the mirror again. "This is as good as it's gonna get." He told himself. "Well…" Doc Ock took a deep breath as he opened the front door. "Here I go."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

At the church, people were gathering and slowly moving inward through the doors. _It is time. You know what you need to do._ Doc Ock stood a hundred feet from the church. The tentacles went under his coat and he walked behind the group.

From the sound of the songs inside, the service had already started. Otto was a little late because he though the walk shorter than it really was; but several people were late also so he wouldn't make much of a scene. He approached the doorway and saw two people standing there shaking hands – an elderly man and a little girl.

"Welcome to the New York Church." The man said holding his hand almost enough to be considered drawn. Doc Ock held his hand out the same length and held it there; he assumed that they were going to shake hands, but if the man wasn't going to make the first move, he surely wasn't.

They two stood silently there for a while awaiting eachother's response. Finally, the elderly man seized his hand and, gripping it tightly, shook it vigorously making Doc Ock jump. The man let go of his hand and smiled at him warmly. Otto flashed a smile at him and almost walked past the little girl.

She looked eagerly at him with her big, brown eyes. Doc Ock sighed and looked down at her, "I suppose I'm expected to shake hands with you now?" he asked frustratedly. She nodded excitedly. Otto took his hand out of his pocket and allowed the cute, little child to grab ahold of his fingers and shake them the best she could.

As soon as she released his hand, Doc Ock walked off down the hall. The little girl didn't understand his attitude towards her and looked up at the elderly man worriedly. "Don't worry," the man comforted, "It's not your fault. He's just not being very nice."

This comment caught Otto's ear and kindled his anger; he was doing his best! "Listen, some of us are just having a bad day!" he yelled without looking back. He walked out of hearing range.

The little girl waited until he had turned a corner. "You're right. He's just cranky." She replied the old man quietly.

Doc Ock limped down the hall as the music got louder. It seemed to take forever to walk there on his _normal_ feet! He hadn't had to use them that excessively since…oh, he couldn't remember. The most that he had used them within the last five years was running maybe fifty feet from underneath a crumbling building. Otto was horribly tempted to sprint with his tentacles to get there faster. There weren't but a few people in the hall with him but he knew that if he did take that risk, the few would tell a few more and a few more, and a few more, until he had suceeded in the very thing he was trying to prevent.

After an eternity of traveling like a normal human being, the sanctuary was in view. He thought that he had probably gotten lost because people who he saw coming in the doors behind him, he saw had gotten a seat. Otto walked quietly in the noisy room; it was worship time. Everyone was standing and singing with their hands raised.

Doc Ock searched for an open seat in the back somewhere he could participate but not be noticed. He found a slot in the back peu and stood in it. Otto glanced over at the person beside him. Oh great. It was that woman from the picnic. The touchy one. The one who ruined his Saturday. _Maybe if I'm quiet, she won't notice me._ He thought.

Otto glanced over at her. She had her hands raised in the air and her eyes closed. Her mouth moved but not in allignment with the words of the song. She spread forward her arms as if trying to catch rays of sunlight; as if basking in the warm sunshine. This puzzled Otto. Why was she doing it here? There wasn't any sunlight where they were standing. But why was everyone else doing it? Did they think they were plants?

Although he wanted to be accepted by the group, Otto just couldn't find the strength in himself to bask in the sunlight like plants like the rest of those nuts. Obviously, there were some pretty weird traditions started in Christianity. Otto never saw people on the subway reaching up and singing tuneless, soundless songs.

After a couple more minutes of this, the preacher signaled for everyone to sit down. "Please greet the person next to you before you take your seat." He said.

Betty turned to him ad shook his hand with a smile. "Good morning." Doc Ock flashed a smile at her and looked away. "Wait, I know you. You're Otto!" she said. "I'd recognize that smile anywhere." Betty gave him a friendly hug.

_May we crush her?_

_No. _Doc Ock told them although he secretly wanted to. "But you found out. Why do you smile?" Otto asked quietly. He was released and they sat down.

"Oh, everyone's different. Although you did give me quite a scare there." She said with a giggle.

The preacher began talking about being strong in God. Doc Ock took from the pue in front of him a semi- dull pencil and a flier. He turned the paper over and began taking notes.

Time passed and things went unexpectedly well. A quiet room filled with people and him inside – a combination that hadn't occurred for a while. Otto knew that it wasn't because they had accepted him- they just didn't' know that he was in there. For if they did know, the room would be filled with panic – just like every other room he entered.

Doc Ock wrote what stuck out to him in the pastor's words – and that was a large amout for every word the pastor spoke seemed to kindle a flame from within. Every word he could relate to. "We need to trust that God'll help us do what He wants us to accomplish." – this sentence seemed stronger than all the rest. Doc Ock wrote it down and underlined it a couple times.

The service ended and the congregation filed out of the sanctuary. Doc Ock sat in his seat quietly pretending to be gathering his things. He actually was waiting for everyone to exit the sanctuary so that he was free to exit in his own way. Otto didn't want to walk all that way on his broken leg, like last time, through that congested of a crowd. Finally, the last person exited. Doc Ock got up and walked to the wall. He was about to leave when the pastor caught him.

"I noticed how devoted you were to taking notes, sir. Was my sermon really that good?" he asked.

"Yes. It was wonderful. I really enjoyed the service." Otto replied with a smile.

The pastor blushed a little, "Thank you." He said. The frail pastor caught sight of Doc Ock's leg. "What happened to your leg?" he asked.

"Oh, I tripped on the curb." Otto replied. He wasn't sure how he became such a quick and talented liar and often surprised himself as to how decietful he could be.

The pastor's eyes lit up with a knowledge. "Oh. I was just wondering because I met this man in the hospital who broke the same leg. But, he also hurt his head, and his neck, and punctured his windpipe."

Doc Ock caught onto the man's theory. "And tell me – how do you know that he had punctured his windpipe?" he asked.

"Because he talked so quietly and roughly. He almost reminded me of you." The pastor said. Doc Ock nodded processing the thought. "How's your head doing, Otto?" he asked. "Would you like me to pray for it?"

"Why would you think that I had hurt my head?" Otto asked trying to preserve his identitiy.

"Because it looks like it hurt. By the way, your neck looks horrible. And this all happened by falling off a curb?" Pastor Marvin quizzed.

"The curb was rather steep." Otto explained.

The pastor put his hand on Otto's forehead and closed his eyes. "Lord, I pray for this man. He is doing his best to change his ways and I pray peace on him. I pray that these injuries would heal because Your will includes health and You don't like to see your people suffer. Satan, I command you, in the Name of Jesus, to let go of this individual's health. You have no place in his body. God, You are so good to us. Please help Otto see that. In your name I pray, amen."

Immediately after that prayer, Doc Ock's leg stopped throbbing. He bent down and opened the cast. Everything was alright. No exposed bone, no blue and purple flesh, nothing. Perfectly healed. Otto then noticed that he could breathe normally and move his neck. His head was healed also.

He stood up and stared at Pastor Marvin bewildered. "You—how'd you do that?" he asked with an amazed expression on his face.

"The power of Jesus. Intense, isn't it?" he replied with a smile.

"You get to heal people?" Doc Ock asked. The pastor nodded. "Whoa…" he said. "I…I don't know how to repay you." He gave the pastor his hat.

"Oh it's fine. I just hope you've grown in God since that morning at the hospital."

Doc Ock blushed remembering back. "Well, I'd better be going." He said.

"I hope I'll see you next Sunday." Pastor Marvin said.

"Don't worry. You will." He said. Doc Ock's tentacles shot out and he climbed the wall and out a crack in the window.

Pastor Marvin fingered Doc Ock's hat. He looked up and caught the glimpse of somehting in a coat happily climbing across the houses. He smiled and walked out of the sanctuary.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Didcha like it? I just thought that Otto needed a miracle. Plus, I-no. I can't tell you or it'll ruin it. Stinkin'. And don't forget to review!


	7. Time to Try Something New

A/N: Ok here's the next chapter!

**A fan:** I hope you didn't take it as that I don't like Lutherans. I'm not one myself, but I do love and respect them. A lot of people I know are Lutherans. And, yes, I did assume a lot about Doc Ock not being saved, but if he was already saved, I wouldn't have much to write on.

**Joseph McKinley:** Yah, it is weird to be healed like that, but it's so awesome! I've wittnessed it before. It's completely amazing.

Again, please don't forget to review. There's one chapter left, so I hope you're getting excited.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Otto sat in his living room; his eyes fixed on his newly healed leg. _How did he do it? It just doesn't make sense._ Doc Ock had been sitting there for hours trying to analyze the miracle to pure fact. He went over the situation again and again in his mind until it was worn out; still he hadn't an answer. _It shouldn't have happened. There's no way it could have. Healing injuries by the touch of a hand and a spoken word is impossible._ But even though he had convinced himself that there was no way possible for that to happen, there he was. It _had_ happened. Despite his stubbornness, he would just have to accept the fact that not everything could be explained by science. Not everything had to be stone-hard fact.

"Though impossible, I am glad that it happened." He said to himself. Otto felt rejuvenated and stronger in spirit now convinced that there _was_, indeed, a God and he wasn't just wasting his time. His heart yearned to do something good – something right. Doc Ock reached into his pocket and took out his notes from the other day. Otto unfolded them and skimmed over them. One line caught his attention: "We need to do what we know is right over what the world says is right." –Powerful words he had never heard before. He stared at this passage for a few moments taking in the meaning. "What I know is right over what is popular." He mused. "That is it. That sentence is as truthful as biological science. I've been letting my life slip away, but now I know what I need to do. I know now." He told himself with a crafty smile.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Ok, gimme all your money. Give it to me!" a masked robber demanded holding a gun on an elderly lady. After a second or two of waiting, he pushed her down to the ground and bent down to grab her purse, when he looked to the sky.

Spiderman came swinging from building to building and finally landed in front of him. The thief began shooting at him, but every bullet just missed the masked marvel. Spiderman jumped and stuck to the wall to create some distance between them. He climbed a little higher intending to swing from the lamppost. He was about to jump when he saw Doc Ock on a building top in the distance. _Oh great._ He thought for Spiderman only expected trouble from his foe.

He made ready to fight Doc Ock, along with the thief, when he came after him - as he knew he would. But to his surprise, the villain didn't even look at Peter. He just climbed down the side of the building as fast as he could.

Interested by this, Peter tallied watching Doc Ock drop down to the crime scene. Without saying a word, he took the purse from the thief's hands with one of his tentacles and with another one lifted the felon into the air.

The burglar was terrified as he looked at his attacker frightfully yet not moving at all. Doc Ock threw the man a good one hundred feet or so. The thief struggled to stand and then, looking back, ran frantically down the street. Doc Ock helped the woman up with his tentacle and handed the purse to her. He walked on his bottom tentacles down the street.

Spiderman gave into an amused smile. He swung after the doctor with ease. Spiderman gracefully landed on Doc Ock's top right tentacle. Doc Ock looked at him strangely. Before he could say anything, Peter began, "So, you're trying the hero route, are you?"

"Yes."

"Are you liking it?"

"This is only my first try. But, in reality, it doesn't really matter whether I enjoy it or not."

"What happened to the whole bad-boy deal?" Peter asked.

"There never was a 'whole bad-boy deal.'" Doc Ock replied.

"Oh. Then what made you decide to try the hero business?" Peter asked a little confused at the man's bazaar actions.

"I simply decided that it was the right road to take." Otto replied.

"What's with the change of heart?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean, 'what's with'?" Doc Ock asked offended.

"It's just I haven't seen you determined to do justice for so long. I was just wondering if there was a specific reason." Peter defended.

"Oh. I think it has something to do with the church." He replied.

"I didn't know you go to a church. Where do you go?" Peter asked glad that Doc Ock was finally turning around.

"The Church of New York." He replied. Although Peter was wearing a mask, Otto could tell that he was grinning. "Why? Don't you?"

"Yah, but I go to the same one. I didn't see you there."

"Oh. I—I was there." Otto assured him.

A fire engine rushed past them and Peter jumped off. It almost caused a collision when it turned. Spiderman watched it eagerly and then looked back at Otto. "Do you want to take this one? I mean, should I stay away?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine. There are plenty of crimes being committed in New York. Besides, I don't think you could stand to stay away." Doc Ock replied with a smirk. Peter smiled and ran after the truck. After building up speed, he lept into the air and began swinging.

Doc Ock turned around and began walking the other way. He finally felt that he had reached his purpose. This task was something that he could feel proud of. It was something that could show people that he had turned around. And, maybe after a few months at it, the citizens might accept him – or at least regard him with respect instead of fear. Though that's what he thought that he wanted to achieve – what he longed for – surprisingly, he didn't feel that that was the true reason he was doing it. Otto wanted to witness to the people. He wanted to show them that God didn't call for a perfect record – that He chose sinners as well as priest to do His mighty work.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow or at least the next day. Again, don't forget to review! Hope you're enjoying it so far.


	8. Sometimes Defeat Doesn't Mean that You'v...

**8. Sometimes Defeat Doesn't Mean that You've Failed**

A/N: Here it is...the last chapter. Ever since I started this story, I had an ending in mind, and I'm glad it worked out.

P.S. For news on my storieslike upcoming ones or when I'll be posting a new chapter,see my user's profile. It hasit there.

As always, don't forget to review!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Spiderman glided through the city as the screams grew louder. He moved as fast as he could possibly go to get to the person in trouble. Spiderman could tell that a lady was screaming, but nothing else. As he quickly approached the street he made ready to fight.

Coming the other way, Doc Ock raced on his bottom tentacles to the same site. Sweat ran down his brow and he also equipped mentally for a battle.

They both reached the scene of the crime at the same time. Spiderman caught site of Otto, and Otto saw him. Neither expected to see the other, and both were surprised. The lady screamed again and both looked at the large group of muggers with a young woman cornered against the wall. The men slowly closed in on her; most had a weapon of some kind.

Peter gasped. The woman was Mary-Jane. He ran to the very large crowd. Spiderman began fighting viciously throwing mugs off like mad, but there were too many for him to take on. He couldn't do it alone.

Doc Ock got up on his bottom tentacles and began throwing the men with his tentacles as if they were nothing. Conscious of the heist in progress, the men turned as a group. They each took out a weapon and began fighting the two heroes. Most went for Peter, given that Doc Ock looked more threatening, but some brave ones went for Ock. Several fired bullets at him, but Otto dodged them or blocked them with his tentacles.

A man leapt for Otto, but he threw him hitting the other men. All but a few were unconsciously lying on the ground. The others left Mary-Jane alone and went to fight Spiderman.

A few men threw themselves on Peter pummeling him to the ground. They piled themselves on Peter's arms and legs and a strong, especially mean-looking one pulled out a knife. Peter struggled to get loose but gasped in horror as the knife came down. Before he knew it, Mary-Jane fell down on him. She wept and began kissing him over and over. But he was going to be stabbed. It didn't make sense. He wasn't stabbed; something else had been.

Peter arose and helped Mary-Jane up. A ways away was the stabber. He had thrust his blade through something else, something with extra limbs, Otto. The mugger threw him to the ground and ran off. Peter gasped and ran to viewing distance. After seeing Otto lying motionless on the ground, he swung after the man who was responsible. Peter shot web out at his feet, and knocked him down. When the man looked back, Peter shot web in his eyes. Spiderman then grabbed him by the legs and threw him to the wall knocking him out.

After beating the man, he walked cautiously over to the heap on the ground. Peter stooped over him and took off his mask. "Dr. Octavious?" he asked nudging his arm to wake him up if he was sleeping.

Doc Ock slowly turned his head to look at Peter. His breathing was bad; there was no real pattern. Peter wasn't a doctor, but he knew that Otto's breathing was too short. Peter glanced down at Doc Ock's chest and found a hole just to the left of the center. Tears came to Peter's eyes. "Don't worry Dr. Octavious, we're going to get you to a hospital." He assured him placing his hand softly on his shoulder.

Otto grabbed Peter's hand weakly. "No. Don't. It's ok."

"No it isn't. I'm taking you to the hospital. I'm not going to let you die." Peter insisted.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Otto assured him.

"No you aren't. You have a stab wound and massive blood loss." He said softly grabbing under his shoulders to lift him.

"Really. I'm fine. I…I'm happy. I've fulfilled my purpose." Otto said. "I am completely content. I'm not afraid to die. Besides, I'm eager to see Rosie again." He added with a weak, but warm, smile. Peter smiled sadly back as more tears developed. He wiped them away. "Before I go, I have just two favors to ask."

"Anything." Peter replied.

"First of all, please tell Pastor Marvin why I will not be attending church tomorrow, and that I thank him for never giving up on me." Doc Ock glanced over at Mary-Jane standing in the distance in shock. "And take good care of Mary-Jane. She has a unique spirit within her. She reminds me a lot of Rosie."

"I will. Don't worry."

Otto coughed as death drew closer. His voice became even heavier. "Oh Peter, and one more thing: pat yourself on the back for me, would you? You should feel proud of yourself for the life you live. Be sure to live it for God. It makes all the difference." He smiled once more and breathed his last breath.

His presence grew colder and Peter knew that it was over. It was all over. Peter stiffened his upper lip and stood to his feet staring at the body. Mary-Jane slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Peter once again wiped tears from his eyes. He smiled a little smile at Mary-Jane and took her hand in his. "Thank you." He said. Mary-Jane smiled back. After saying a couple words on his behalf, they walked off together into the sunset.

Everything ends, but not everything ends the desired way. And sometimes the way that seemed cruel and unfair was really for the better. For God has a plan and He always has us in his best interest; even though it may not seem like it at the time. He loves us, protects us, and never tries to cause us pain. And if we realize that, we will truly have a candle in the darkest hour.

THE END

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I hope you liked the story. The only bad thing about a movie where the main guy dies at the end is you can't make a sequel. Of course, I don't think there wasn't enough to add to this story for a sequel.

To all of you Doc Ock fans, don't mob me because I killed him! I'm innocent! It was his time to go!! (runs away down the street being chased by crazed Ock fans.)

Don't forget to review. If you have, great! If you haven't, oh well! Either way, please review this chapter.


End file.
